postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Precious Eggs
Precious Eggs is the ninth episode of Postman Pat Season 6. It was first broadcast on Thursday 9th October, 2008 and written by Rebecca Stevens. Summary Pat has to deliver some duck eggs to Amy. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Amy Wrigglesworth *Pumpkin *Michael Lam Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 4 *Ted's Lorry *VET 1 *The Panda Car *The Red Tractor *SYLVIA 1 *The Reverend Timms Bicycle *Michael's Moblie Shop *Julian's Trike *Meera's Trike Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *Post Office *The Vets *Greendale Station *The Green *Ted's Workshop *Ted's Mill *Greendale Primary School *The Church *Pencaster *Sorting Office *The Market Square *The Harbour *The Town Hall *Ted's Garage *River Penn Cast *Lewis MacLeod as Pat and Ben *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carol Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian, Lauren and Lucy *Angela Griffin as Lizzy and Amy *Ken Barrie as Ted, Alf, the Reverend and P.C. Selby *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Michael *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Trivia *Frequently used stock footage from seasons 3 - 5 is used. *This is the time in the series anyone (let alone the Reverend) has had a helmet with their bicycle. Goofs *In the first shot there is no one outside Pat's house, but in the next shot, Pat is washing his van front of the house and Jess is dozing on the door step. *Pat usually parks his van round the side of his house, but when he is washing it towards the beginning, it is crookedly parked in the middle of the road. *Pat leaves his bucket in the middle of the road when he drives off to the sorting office. *When Pat says "Morning, Dorothy." Mrs. Thompson's pupils are smaller. *The Reverend's helmet looks exactly the same as Pat's motorcycle helmet. *For some reason Doctor Gilbertson looks upset when he borrows the Reverend's bicycle. *Both Pat says "Thanks, good idea!" and Doctor Gilbertson says "Look he's on a special delivery." without moving there lips. *When Doctor Gilbertson says "Look he's on a special delivery." Bill's pupils are smaller. *There is no reason why Pat should cycle road the market twice. *The eggs should have been kept in a warm place through out the episode. *For most of the scene in the market, Mrs. Goggins pupils are bigger, but they suddenly change back to normal when she apologises to Pat. *Dorothy says Amy's eggs look like all the others on her market stall, even though hers are brown ones in wooden crates with straw or card containers while Amy's are white ones in a sea-through box with a label on it. *When Ted's inquibator explodes, Ted and Amy's faces are clean, but in the next shots they are covered in oil. *Just before the scene changes, some of the oil disappears from under Ted's right eye. *Even though Nisha says "Now the butter." the words seem to come out of Meera's mouth. *When Pat drives out of the station, a shadow suddenly appears in the back of the van for a split second. *When Jess leads the ducklings out of the van, the last four suddenly appear out of nowhere. *There are a few points during the episode when Amy has Lizzy's voice. Gallery PreciousEggsTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes